fictionitfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wie Episode 3 Sein könnte
Summary : Meine Version von ROTS, nur so wie sie logisch gewesen wäre, Ani ''' '''denkt ein bisschen mehr bevor er handelt! Disclaimer : Jetzt ernsthaft, wenn ich George Lucas wäre dann wäre der dritte ''' '''Teil sicher nicht so unrealistisch! Author Note: …Hey erstmal, ich denke warum ich das hier schreibe ist klar, weil ich mit dem Ende von Anakins und Padmés Beziehung total unzufrieden bin, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, ich glaube kaum, dass ich die einzige bin der es aufgefallen ist, doch im Dritten teil ist doch so einiges ganz schön unschlüssig. Zum Beispiel gibt es eine Folge von Star Wars the Clone Wars, in der Padmé Anakin bittet mit Kanzler Palpatin zu reden den Krieg zu stoppen und Ani meint er würde sich da nicht einmischen und im dritten Teil lässt er sich dann so von ihm beeinflussen und mischt sich ja praktisch in ALLES ein. Und weiter, als Windu Palpatin töten will und Anakin ihn aus dem Fenster wirft, setzt er sich danach hin, den Kopf in den Händen und sagt "was hab ich getan", noch voller Reue und keine Sekunde später meint er "Ja Meister" und ist voll und ganz Darth Vader…ich meine HALLO? Das ist schon leicht schizophren. Naja all solche Sachen beschäftigen mich halt und machen den Film total unrealistisch, auch das Obi-Wan erst sagt er könne Ani niemals töten und ihn dann zum Verbrennen in der Lava liegen lässt. Tz, tz. Okay jetzt bin ich aber fürs erste fertig mit meckern :D, was ich noch dazu sagen wollte, die Geschichte beginnt kurz nach dem Anfang des dritte Teils, allerdings nur ungefähr inhaltlich weil ich nicht das gesamte englische Drehbuch auf Deutsch übersetzen UND zu einer richtigen Story machen werde, ähm es wird sooo eeiiniiiges geändert werden (Klar oder?). Wenn ihr reviewt (gibt's das Wort) nervt mich bitte nicht all zu sehr mit meiner Rechtschreibung ich weiß das sie grausig ist und ach ja ganz viele Leute schreiben ja Anakins Spitznamen Annie (so steht es im Originaldrehbuch) falsch, ich weiß wie er geschrieben wird, wie gesagt Annie, eigentlich, aber bei so einem Langen Spitznamen kann ich auch Anakin schreiben, deswegen wird Ani bei mir auch ANI sein. (Außerdem sieht es besser aus als Annie!) Jetzt aber gaaaanz viel Spaß mit der Story! Eure Claire! Chapter one: Decision you make 'a good one was, young Skywalker' "Diesmal greifen wir ihn zusammen an." Sagte Obi-Wan zu Anakin, seinen Blick immer auf Count Dooku gerichtet. "Das wollte ich auch grade sagen Meister!" ein grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, doch dann wurde auch er wieder ernst, als er seinen Blick dem alten weißbärtigem Mann zuwandte der oben auf dem Treppenabsatz stand. Mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit die eher zu einem zwanzig- als zu einem sechzigjährigen gepasst hätte sprang er von den Treppen hinunter um die beiden Jedi auf Augenhöhe zu haben. "Holt Hilfe, er ist ein Sith Lord ihr seid ihm nicht gewachsen." Rief Palpatin von seinem Stuhl aus. "Bei allem Respekt Kanzler, aber Siths sind unsere Spezialität." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fixierte Obi-Wan Dooku wieder. Einen Moment tanzten sie alle drei umeinander, bis plötzlich ein Heftiger Kampf entbrannte. Der Sith Lord schleuderte Anakin und Obi-Wan mit einer einzigen Handbewegung in zwei verschiedene Ecken des Raumes, Obi-Wan blieb unter einem Metallgerüst liegen, dass mit einem Einzigen Wink von Count Dooku auf ihn hinabstürzte. Anakin hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerappelt und stürzte sich erneut auf Dooku dieser wehrte seine hiebe mit dem blau glühenden Laserschwert zwar zuerst sicher ab, aber als die beiden Kämpfenden kurz vor dem Stuhl standen auf den Kanzler Palpatin gefesselt war schlug Anakin dem Count die Hand ab mit welcher er sein Laserschwert gehalten hatte, so wie es Dooku vor einigen Jahren mit Anakins eigenem Arm getan hatte. Der Sith ging auf die Knie, Anakin der nun im Besitz beider Lichtschwerter war stand vor ihm. Seine Hände und damit auch die Schwerter überkreuzt hielt er jeweils eine Klinge an eine Seite von Dookus Hals. Unsicher was zu tun war blickte er erst zu Obi-Wans leblosen Körper hinüber und dann zum Kanzler, dem zu seiner Verwunderung auch Dooku einen Blick zuwarf, allerdings war seiner im Gegensatz zu Anakins nicht fragend sondern, bitten, ja fast flehend und als Palpatin leise zischte: "Töte ihn, töte ihn Anakin." Verwandelte sich sein Gesicht, auf ihm lass Anakin puren Schock. "Töte ihn junge, er ist zu gefährlich um ihn am Leben zu lassen!" "Ich kann nicht, das ist gegen den Kodex der Jedi." "Tu es! Das ist ein Befehl deines Kanzlers." Palpatins Stimme war Hass erfüllt. Und seine Worte gingen nicht ungerührt an Anakin vorbei, was wenn er entkommen würde, wenn er weiter Morden würde, es könnte Menschen treffen, die ihm nahe standen, er könnte Padmé etwas antun. All die Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er wollte die Lichtschwerter schon durch die Kehle des vor ihm kauernden Sith gleiten lassen, als er die Realität wieder fand, ihn zu töten wäre falsch, es wäre Mord, denn Dooku war nicht einmal bewaffnet, sie würden ihn und den Kanzler nach Coruscant bringen, dort würde sich der Rat der Jedi mit ihm befassen. Anakin ließ die Arme sinken und schaltete die beiden Laserschwerter aus. (a/n: Sorry ich weiß das ausschalten dumm klingt, aber mir fehlt kein besseres Wort dafür ein, Ideen?) "Was tust du Junge, töte ihn, töte ihn, er ist zu gefährlich." Rief Palpatin beim Anblick der Situation aus. "Es wird eines anderen Aufgabe sein darüber zu richten ob der Tod seine gerechte Strafe ist." Damit zog er Dooku auf die Füße und ging, den Sith vor sich her schubsend zu dem immer noch bewusstlosen Obi-Wan. Mit Hilfe der Macht hob er das Metallgerüst an und zog seinen Meister unter ihm hervor. "Meister, wacht auf es ist Zeit zu gehen." Und kaum war das Gewicht von ihm gewichen schlug Obi-Wan die Augen auf, er blickte sich kurz um sah Dooku mit einer Hand und den Kanzler immer noch an seinen Stuhl gefesselt. "Anakin, was fehlt dir ein den Kanzler nicht von seinen Fesseln zu befreien?" "Tut mir leid, Meister, ich habe mir Sorgen um eure Gesundheit gemacht." Aber Anakin sah an Obi-Wans Gesichtsausdruck, dass seinem Meister bewusst war das er das ganze nicht wirklich ernstnahm. Obi-Wan befreite daraufhin den Kanzler und die vier machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Anakins und Obi-Wans Speedern. Sie waren nicht weit von den Fahrstühlen als eine Erschütterung durch das Schiff ging, es begann sich zudrehen und in letzter Sekunde erreichten die vier den Fahrstuhlschacht, das Schiff hatte sich mittlerweile so sehr gedreht das sie an den Wänden des Schachtest nach unten laufen konnten. Es war noch lange kein Boden zu sehen, als von neuem ein Ruckeln durch den Sternenkreuzer ging, er hatte seine alte Position wieder erlangt und nun hingen zwei Jedi, der Kanzler der Republik und ein gefangener Sith mit nur einer Hand in einem Fahrstuhlschacht, sich alle an Anakin klammernd da dieser sich mit seiner mechanischen Hand an einem Stahlseil hielt. "Anakin?" "Nein ich hab auch keine Idee?" gab er zu und versuchte seinen Meister anzusehen, was ihm in seiner hängenden Position nicht wirklich gelang. "Dann müssen wir wohl springen?" seufzte Obi-Wan. Da es keine Proteste gab, ließ Anakin das Stahlseil los und die vier fielen. Anfangs waren sie so schnell das sie der näher kommende Boden zermalmt hätte, doch Anakin und Obi-Wan bremsten ihren Sturz und den von Palpatin, während Dooku sich selbst durch die Macht verlangsamte. Unten angekommen, atmeten sie alle erst einmal durch, bis Dookus Blick auf das Leserschwert fiel, das Anakin beim Sturz verloren haben musste und das nun keine zwei Meter vor ihm lag. Dooku wollte danach greifen aber Obi-Wan war schnelle und legte ihm sein eigenes Schwert an den Hals. "Ich würde es nicht einmal versuchen Count." Mit der Macht öffnete Anakin die Türen des Fahrstuhlschachtes und sie blickten in einen Hangar voller Schrott, denn mehr war von den Schiffen die hier einst standen nicht mehr da. "Was nun?" es war Palpatin der Sprach. "Wir gehen zur Brücke und suchen eine Rettungskapsel." Beschloss Obi-Wan. Auf der Brücke trafen sie wie sollte es anders sein denn sie befanden sich auf seinem Schiff, General Grivous, durch den Umstand das sie den Kanzler schützen und auf Dooku aufpassen mussten, war der Kampf für die zwei Jedi ziemlich aussichtslos, doch sie kämpften weiter und als Grivous klar wurde das dies ewig so weiter gehen würde und auch wenn er sich sicher war er würde gewinnen, zerschlug er das riesige Panoramafenster an der Front der Brücke und verschwand hinaus in die weiten der Galaxie. Anakin und Obi-Wan klammerten sich an das erst beste was sie fanden und auch der Kanzler schien halt gefunden zu haben, allein Count Dooku hatte sich nicht gerührt und wurde nun in Richtung Fenster gezogen, er versuchte Halt zu finden, doch es gelang ihm nicht und dann war er verschwunden, kurz bevor das kaputte Fenster abgeschottet wurde. "Was war das?" fragte Anakin geschockt. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, mein junger Padawan, kannst du das Schiff nach Coruscant fliegen?" "Wenn ihr damit meint ob ich es landen kann, Meister, dann ja ich denke das kann ich." Mit einem 'Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl' ließ sich Obi-Wan neben seinem Padawan in einen Sitz fallen. Der Weg nach Coruscant war nicht der schwierige Teil sonder der Weg DURCH Coruscant, sie kollidierten mit mehreren Schiffen und zerstörten ein paar Stockwerke eines Hochhauses, doch Schluss endlich landete Anakin das Schiff sicher und ohne Verletzte, naja so gut wie keine. "Ich hasse fliegen." Verkündete Obi-Wan, bevor sie das Schiff verließen und den Kanzler in die Obhut seiner Leibgarde gaben. Anakin hoffte schon darauf für ein paar Stunden verschwinden zu können um Padmé endlich wieder zusehen, doch als hätte sein Meister seine Gedanken gelesen sagte er: "Wir müssen zum Jeditempel und dem Rat Bericht erstatten. "Aber Meister." Protestierte Anakin. "Was, hattest du etwa bessere Pläne?" "Nein Meister." Grummelte Anakin und sie flogen in einem Speeder zum Jeditempel. "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet Skywalker, auch wenn es bedauerlich ist das Dooku nicht überlebt hat, er wusste eine Menge, das uns hätte nützlich sein können." Beendete Meister Windu seine Rede. Anakin musste daran denken das er Count Dooku fast getötete hätte, weil der Kanzler es ihm eingeflößte hatte, die ganze Sache kam ihm komisch vor, doch er tat es damit ab das Palpatin Dooku wirklich für zu gefährlich befunden hatte um ihm am Leben zu lassen. "Da gibt es eine Sache die ich nicht versteh." Begann Obi-Wan der neben Anakin in der Mitte des Konzils stand. "Anakin und ich konnten uns mit Hilfe der Macht halte, sodass wir nicht hinaus gesogen wurden, auch der Kanzler hatte keine Probleme damit, da wir auch ihn mit Hilfe der Macht im Schiff hielten, aber Dooku der mächtige Sith Lord sah aus als könnte er sich nicht bewegen, als könnte er die Macht nicht einsetzten um sich zu retten, das ist die einzige Erklärung die mir dazu einfällt, denn Selbstmord traue ich dem Mann nicht zu, egal wie verbunden er der dunklen Seite war, sein Leben war ihm wichtiger." "Recht du hast, Meister Kenobi, merkwürdig es ist. Eine Antwort, wir werden finden." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Anakin fügte Yoda noch hinzu: "Allein mit deinem Padawan ich sprechen möchte, wenn du erlaubst." Obi-Wan nickte und verließ mit den anderen das Zimmer. "Was gibt es Meister Yoda." "Das du Count Dooku töte wolltest, ich habe gespürt." Beschämt sah Anakin zu Boden. "Die Entscheidung die du getroffen hast, eine gute war, junger Skywalker. Dooku nicht zu töten, von stärke zeugt, doch bekämpfen deine Wut du musst, aber ein guter Anfang das war." "Danke, Meister Yoda." Immer noch starrte Anakin den Boden an. "Nun geh junger Padawan, meditieren ich muss." Mit Yodas Worten im Kopf verließ Anakin den Raum, nun doch ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. ' Die Entscheidung die du getroffen hast, eine gute war, junger Skywalker.' Auf dem Weg durch den Jeditempel zum Hangar traf Anakin Obi-Wan, der an einer Tür gelehnt auf ihn wartete. "Anakin, gut das du hier bist, was wollte Meister Yoda von dir?" "Ach nichts, nur noch mal gratulieren." Er konnte Obi-Wan nicht erzählen was Yoda gesagt hatte, den sonst hätte er ihm auch von seinen Gedanken Count Dooku zu töten erzählen müssen, was Obi-Wan mehr als enttäuscht hätte. "Warum ist es gut, dass ich hier bin Meister?" "Die Senatoren wollen dem Helden danken der Count Dooku getötet hat." Anakins Miene versteinerte. "Aber ich habe ihn nicht getötet, er wurde aus dem Schiff gesogen." Protestierte der junge Mann. Obi-Wan versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: "Ich weiß Anakin, aber die Republik braucht einen Held zum Feiern und deshalb solltest du gehen." "Kommt ihr denn nicht mit Meister?" "Nein ich werde mit dem Rat klären was Dooku dazu bewegt haben könnte zu sterben. Hab Spaß mit den Politikern mein junger Padawan." Obi-Wan drehte sich um und bemerkte daher die Wut die in Anakins Augen aufblitzte nicht. 'Ich darf mich also mit Politikern rumschlagen während der Rat die wichtigen Dinge bespricht, ich habe Dooku gefangen, ich habe ein Recht darauf anwesend zu sein.' Aber dann fiel ihm ein das unter den Senatoren auch Padmé sein könnte und mit ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus begab er sich zu einem der Speeder. Als er den Speeder auf der Plattform vor dem Senatsgebäude abstellte, blickte er in die Gesichter vieler ihm unbekannter Senatoren, nur eines kam ihm bekannt vor, Bail Organa stand etwas abseits der Masse und nickte ihm freundlich zu. Aber keine Padmé weit und breit. Anakins Laune sank auf ihren Tiefpunkt und als er aus dem Speeder stieg war sein Lächeln alles andere als echt. In den ersten Minuten stürmten von überall Lobesbekundungen, Worte des Dankes und Hände zum schütteln auf ihn ein, bis sich die Aufruhe wieder gelegt hatte und die Senatoren zu zweit oder zu dritt ins Gespräch vertieft zurück ins Senatsgebäude gingen. Anakin ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und traf auf Bail Organa, der scheinbar dasselbe Ziel wie er hatte, nur weg aus dieser Masse von Menschen. Bail war der Erste der das Schweigen brach: "Das Ende von Count Dooku wir sicherlich auch das Ende dieses Krieges sein." Gab er hoffnungsvoll zu verstehen. "Ich wünschte dem wäre so, aber dieser Krieg wird keine Ende nehmen ehe General Grievous nur noch aus Einzelteilen besteht, der Kanzler war sehr deutlich was das betrifft." Sagte er an Bail, gewandt und erblickte dabei eine Figur die im Schatten einer der großen Säulen stand. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er hörte kaum wie sein Begleiter weiter sprach: "Ich werde alles tun was ich kann um den Senat dazu zu bewegen diesem Krieg Einhalt zu gebieten." "Entschuldigt mich." Murmelte Anakin und drehte sich noch vor einer Antwort um. "Natürlich." Senator Organa ging weiter in Richtung Senatsgebäude. Anakin unterdessen rannte den gekommenen Weg zurück zu der zierlichen Person im Schatten. Er hatte das Gefühl das Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Mal zu Mal schöner wurde. Er zog sie an sich, schloss sie in seine Arme und drehte sich mit ihr zweimal um sich selbst, mit dem einzige Gedanken sie nie wieder gehen zulassen. Dann küssten sie sich, ein Kuss voller Freude und Erleichterung den anderen wohlbehalten vor sich stehen zu sehen. "Oh Anakin." Noch einmal umarmte sie ihn. "zum Glück bist du wieder da." "Ich hab dich vermisst Padmé, ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst." Flüsterte er in ihre Schulter. Sie lösten sich von einander, Padmé strich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht ihres Mannes und sagte voller Angst: "Es…gab Gerüchte…über deinen Tod." "Es geht mir gut." Lächelnd sah er sie an, seine Augen voll mit Liebe, wir sie vermisst hatte. "Es ist als hätten wir uns ein ganzes Leben nicht gesehen und so wäre es vielleicht auch gewesen, wenn der Kanzler nicht entführt worden wäre, hätten sie uns sicher nie aus dem Outer Rim geholt." Als Anakin sie erneut küssen wollte, wich Padmé zurück. "Nicht hier" flüsterte sie. "Doch hier, ich bin es leid mich zu verstecken, es ist mir egal ob sie wissen, dass wir verheiratet sind." Wut wallte in ihm auf, nicht auf Padmé, sondern auf die Regeln des Jedirates, warum war es ihm verboten zu lieben? Padmé brachte ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken. "Anakin, sag so etwas nicht, die Republik braucht dich um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde dich nicht dein Leben für mich aufgeben lassen." Sie strich über seine Wange. "Ich habe mein Leben dem Jediorden verschrieben, aber ich würde es nur für dich aufgeben." Padmé sah ihn noch einen Moment ernst an bevor sie spielerisch sagte: "Ich würde das nicht wollen, hab ein wenig Geduld mein wunderschöner Jedi." (a/n: Hey ich kann nichts für den Text, steht so im Drehbuch, ich hätte sie nicht „wunderschöner Jedi" sagen lassen.) "Komm später zu mir." Sagte sie noch bevor Anakin sie noch einmal umarmte, und ihm auffiel das sie zittert. "Padmé geht es dir gut? Du zitterst." "Ich bin nur so aufgeregt dich zusehen." Log sie. Ihr Mann erkannte sofort das es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war: "Das ist es nicht, ich fühle mehr. Padmé was ist los?" "Nichts….Nichts." Sie war den Tränen nah. "Du frierst." Seine Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf, er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht sie vollständig aus seiner Stimme zu entfernen: "Sag mir was los ist!" Nun begann Padmé doch zu weinen. " Du warst weg, ganze fünf Monate, es war nicht leicht für mich, ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so allein gefühlt. Da…" Doch Anakin unterbrach sie: "Ist da jemand anderes?" Seine Frau schnaubte nur und erwiderte nun auch sauer: Nein! Warum denkst du so etwas. Deine Eifersucht macht mich traurig Anakin, ich habe nichts getan um dich zu betrügen, nie und trotzdem traust du mir nicht?" Sie hatte recht, soviel musste Anakin sich eingestehen, beschämt sah er zu Boden und sagte leise: "Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren Padmé, das ist alles." Bei Anakins Anblick wurde Padmé wieder weich sie strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen und zwang ihn dazu sie anzusehen: "Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, meine einzige Angst ist es dich zu verlieren." Sie sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen. "Es ist nur das ich dich noch nie so gesehen habe…" Padmé seufzte, sie wollte es ihm erst erzählen wenn sie allein waren, ganz allein, ohne Angst zu haben das jemand sie hören könnte, aber er hatte es verdient es zu erfahren: "Etwas wundervolles ist passiert." Sie sahen sich beide eine lange Zeit an, bis Padmé fortfuhr: "Ich bin…Ani, Ich bin schwanger." Anakin sah sie erstaunt an, in seinem Kopf spielte sich all das ab was nun passieren würde, bis er merkte das Padmé auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Also nahm er sie erneut in den Arm. "Das ist…das ist wundervoll." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Was machen wir jetzt?" er hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme, wenn es jemand herausfinden würde? "Wir werden uns keine Sorgen über irgendetwas machen, nicht jetzt. Das hier ist ein glücklicher Moment, der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens." Noch einmal küssten sie sich, als Anakin plötzlich einen Schritt zurück machte. "Es kommt jemand, ich bin schon viel zu lange weg." "Sehen wir uns heute Abend?" rief Padmé ihm noch hinter her, da er sich bereits zum gehen gewandt hatte. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und kam zu ihr zurück. "Ja" flüsterte er, "Ich liebe dich Engel" Er schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln und ging nun endlich auch ins Senatsgebäude um sich feiern zu lassen, das Lächeln das er soeben noch auf den Lippen hatte verschwand, als er daran dachte das ihn ein ganzer Nachmittag mit Politikern erwartete.